Looking to Your Eyes
by Heiwajima Hana
Summary: -S/R- Lewat beberapa potongan waktu; manik sewarna madu dan langit mendung yang terus bertemu, perlahan sesuatu yang lebih dari keakraban mulai menjalar dari tatapan itu. *Barter-fic with Phantomhive Black Lupin –maaf buat ketelatannya!-. First SBRL, slight JPLE. RnR and help me? REPUBLISHED.


**Title: **Looking to Your Eyes  
**Rated:** T  
**Genre****s****: **Romance, Humour, Drama  
**Word****c****ount: **3,819  
**Pairings: **SBRL or Sirius/Remus. Slight JPLE  
**Warning****s****:** Slash (BL), **OOC**, changing POV  
**Setting:** AU/elseworld  
**Hana's ****Headn****otes:** Haaaloooh Hana disini! Makasih atas waktu kalian yang mau menyempatkan diri ke page ini, dan yep, ini bukan Drarry. **XD** ini (first!) SBRL yang dibuat untuk Barter-fic bareng **Phantomhive Black Lupin**. #peluk2Muth btw, di-republish karena Hana kemaren baru nyadar harusnya ditaruh di akun barter... maaf lagi Muth dan pembaca sekalian. **Enjoy and Happy Reading! =)**

**Summary::** Lewat beberapa potongan waktu; manik sewarna madu dan langit mendung yang terus bertemu, perlahan sesuatu yang lebih dari keakraban mulai menjalar dari tatapan itu. *Barter-fic with Phantomhive Black Lupin –maaf buat ketelatannya!-. First SBRL, slight JPLE. RnR and help me? REPUBLISHED.

**.**

**.~.**

**.**

**_.=*o*o*=._**

**Harry Potter **_by_ J.K. Rowling

**Looking to Your Eyes **_by_ Hana

**_.=*o*o*=._**

**.**

**.~.**

**.**

"_Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and the delight in the recognition."  
_**—Alexander Smith**

Saat umurnya sebelas tahun, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki semurannya yang berdiri di tengah keramaian stasiun sendirian. Sirius Black, namanya sendiri, baru kembali ke London setelah hidup di Rusia sejak berumur tiga tahun. Dan saat itu, matanya yang besar kelabu, seolah tertarik untuk memandangi anak di dekat tiang itu—anak berambut cokelat dengan postur mungil, dan memiliki mata bulat sewarna cokelat hangat, yang berhasil ditangkapnya ketika anak itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat masinis yang lewat.

"Sirius?" ketika sepupunya yang berambut pirang, Narcissa, memanggil sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk digenggam, Sirius terpaksa melepaskan pandangannya dari anak yang terlihat kesepian itu, lalu membalas genggaman Narcissa.

**.**

**.  
**

"Nah, Rem," kata wanita tua itu, menepuk lembut puncak kepalanya dengan tangan keriput yang memucat. "Kau tunggu dulu disini ya, aku akan mencari informasi tentang ibumu dulu."

Remus Lupin hanya mengangguk, dan ia tidak tahu apa artinya suara bergetar dari wanita yang selama ini mengurusnya.

Wanita itu pergi, dan Remus tidak memandang kepergian wanita itu yang terseok-seok melangkahkan kakinya. Mata cokelatnya memandang sekeliling, dan dalam hati ia menyukai suara gemuruh kereta yang memenuhi telinganya. Ada seorang masinis berseragam rapi yang lewat, dan ia menatapnya, berpikir bagaimana seragam itu cocok di tubuhnya ketika ia menjadi masinis. Ia terus berdiri di sana dengan patuh, sampai ia merasa sesuatu yang transparan menggelitik lehernya.

Remus menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa gatal akibat entah apa, dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang berada di dekatnya, kecuali seorang anak seumurannya yang berambut hitam, sambil menggenggam tangan perempuan lainnya yang berambut pirang. Ia berpikir mungkin anak berambut hitam itu yang tadi membuat tengkuknya geli, lalu mengangkat bahu. Untuk apa peduli?

Beberapa menit kemudian, wanita tua itu kembali dengan langkah tergopoh. Remus menghampirinya supaya wanita itu tidak perlu berjalan lagi. Kemudian, wanita itu memeluknya sangat erat, lalu menatap matanya dengan mata biru yang meredup.

"Rem," wanita itu memulai. Suaranya terdengar lebih serak, dan getarannya lebih terasa dibanding sebelumnya. "Rem, maafkan aku,"

Dalam hatinya, Remus tahu bahwa perkataan wanita itu belum selesai. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengangguk, meminta secara halus agar wanita itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Wanita tua itu memeluknya lagi dengan lengan bergetar tak terkontrol, lalu berucap di telinganya,

"Ibumu, Remus," jeda, dan Remus balas memeluk wanita itu. "Ibumu sudah tiada, Rem, meninggal."

Ketika ia merasakan pelukan dari wanita itu mengerat, Remus tak bisa membuat airmatanya untuk tetap bertahan di pelupuknya.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, Sirius mengambil kue cokelat dan jus jeruk untuk makan siang di kafeteria, dan umurnya baru saja menjadi tiga-belas minggu lalu. Ia melirik bangku langganannya, dan terpaku sejenak ketika melihat ada seorang anak berambut cokelat yang mendudukin bangku itu.

"Wah," kata James, sahabatnya yang berkacamata. "Ada orang yang duduk di tempat kita. Kau tahu siapa orang itu, Pad?"

Pad. Benar, itu nama palsunya—Padfoot. Sementara James Potter, sahabatnya itu, diberi panggilan Prongs.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sirius, dan ia merasa bahwa pernah melihat anak itu, entah dimana.

"Kurasa dia anak baru di kelas tetangga. Yang pindahan Doncaster itu," kata James, lalu nyengir, "Mau menggodanya dulu?"

Tidak. Tidak, Sirius tidak ingin mengganggu anak itu, sungguh, tapi entah kenapa mulutnya berkerja sendiri—tidak sesuai dengan komando hatinya. "Aku ikut."

James berlari mendahuluinya, dan Sirius mengikuti sahabatnya setengah hati. Ia berharap pilihannya tidak salah.

"Hey, anak baru," kata James, menepuk bahu anak berambut cokelat itu keras sampai anak itu terlonjak. "Siapa namamu?"

Mata anak itu menatap James. "Remus Lupin." katanya dengan perlahan.

"Remus? Namamu keren, ya. Namaku James Potter, omong-omong, dan orang di sebelahku ini Sirius Black," kata James, lalu melirik _sandwich_ yang berada di atas piring Lupin. "Boleh aku minta _sandwich_-mu, Rem? Kelihatan enak."

Lupin menatapnya, lalu ke apel dan _waffle_ di piring James. "Kau punya makanan," kata Lupin, kedengaran tidak mau berbagi dengan orang yang jelas sudah punya semuanya.

"Oh, tapi aku masih lapar," kata James, lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung mencomot sandwich Lupin, mengunyahnya dengan seringai. "Aku habiskan, ya."

Lupin menatap James, dan sekilas Sirius bisa melihat ada kemarahan di mata cokelatnya, sebelum Lupin mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu bangkit berdiri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Lupin pergi, dan James tertawa sendiri. Sadar bahwa ia seharusnya ikut tertawa, Sirius ikut tertawa, tapi matanya tidak terpejam seperti biasanya. Matanya terbuka, dan ia tak bisa berhenti memandangi punggung kecil Lupin yang menjauh, sampai punggung itu menghilang di tikungan pintu keluar kafeteria.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Remus bersekolah di Hogwarts, dan ia cukup merasa minder akibat tubuhnya yang terlalu kecil dan kenyataan bahwa pelajar di Hogwarts nyaris lebih tinggi semuanya dari Remus.

Dan betul saja.

Ketika hari ini waktunya makan siang di kafeteria, nyaris semua murid yang lalu lalang bagaikan tiang berjalan yang menghalangi Remus. Oh, betapa bencinya ia mendapatkan tubuh sependek ini dari Ibunya...

Pagi hari tadi, saat ia dikenalkan dengan kelas barunya, Remus hanya duduk sendirian karena teman sebangkunya, yang kalau tidak salah bernama Lily Evans, sedang mendapatkan dispensasi karena berangkat ke Prancis untuk olimpiade kimia.

Remus tidak tahu ia harus mengharapkan seorang teman di sekolah barunya ini, atau tidak ada sama sekali; seperti halnya saat ia bersekolah di Doncaster.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan, yang agak sepi dibanding bangku lain, lalu mulai memakan _sandwich_-nya yang berada di dalam kotak bekalnya. Tadinya, ia akan memakan makan siangnya di dalam kelas—tapi banyak sekali anak perempuan yang sedang bergosip disana, membuatnya sakit telinga dan tidak nyaman.

Baru saja ia melahap dua gigitan dari sandwich-nya, sebuah suara yang lantang dan bersemangat berbunyi ke arahnya,

"Hey, anak baru," kata orang yang rambutnya seperti tidak pernah mengenal sisir. Bahu Remus ditepuk cukup keras, "Siapa namamu?"

Siapa orang ini? Semacam tukang _bully_? "Remus Lupin." jawab Remus, agak takut juga kalau ia tidak menjawab, anak itu akan memukulnya—Remus tidak ingin berada dalam masalah karena, demi apapun, orangtuanya sudah tiada dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka yang berada di Surga karena berurusan dengan tukang _bully_.

Mata _hazel_ itu bersinar mengejek. "Remus? Namamu keren, ya," Remus menghela nafas dalam hati, "Namaku James Potter, omong-omong, dan orang di sebelahku ini Sirius Black," Remus melirik orang di sebelah Potter hanya sesaat karena Potter sudah bicara lagi. "Boleh aku minta _sandwich_-mu, Remus? Kelihatan enak."

Remus _nyaris_ melotot ke arah Potter. Ia serius mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan terlibat dengan tukang _bully_. "Kau punya makanan," gumam Remus, memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar melihat sebuah apel dan _waffle_ di piring Potter.

"Oh, tapi aku masih lapar," kata Potter, dan dengan tidak sopannya, tangan Potter terjulur untuk mengambil _sandwich_-nya, mengambil sepotong penuh, sehingga tidak ada lagi sisa untuknya. "Aku habiskan, ya."

Remus benci orang itu, Potter yang mengambil makanannya tanpa persetujuannya—bukannya Remus pelit, ia pasti berbagi kalau yang meminta itu sopan. Memutuskan bahwa berada di dekat Potter ia hanya akan tertimpa bencana, Remus bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya, lalu pergi, berusaha menahan emosinya terkontrol.

Setelah ia yakin ia berada di lorong yang sepi, karena anak-anak lainnya sibuk memakan makan siang, Remus berhenti sejenak, menghirup udara dingin koridor sepi itu dengan perlahan.

Ia sadar bahwa Sirius Black, orang di sebelah Potter itu, terus memandanginya, dan entah, tapi ia merasa sesuatu yang familiar dari Black.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, guru literatur kelas Sirius sedang berhalangan untuk tidak masuk. Oleh sebab itu, kelas menjadi ribut bukan main, dan James adalah biang keonaran yang ada. Sirius ikut meramaikan suasana, tapi perhatiannya tersita ketika ia mendengar bahwa kelas di sebelahnya juga ribut, dan ia baru sadar bahwa Alphard, pamannya yang mengajar Geografi di sekolah ini, sedang tidak hadir.

Yang berarti, kelas di sebelahnya ini, kelas Remus Lupin, sedang kosong pengajar.

Sirius memanfaatkannya, dan ia masuk ke kelas sebelahnya, berdiri di depan pintu, dan ia bisa menghitung berapa jumlah anak laki-laki di kelas itu.

Satu, dua, tiga... delapan orang. Sedikit. Dan saat ia menghitung jumlah anak perempuan, ada sekitar dua-belas orang. Pantas keributannya tidak seheboh kelasnya yang kebanyakan berisi anak laki-laki...

Mata kelabunya mengedarkan pandangan, dan ia melihat ada sosok mungil yang duduk di dekat jendela, sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya dengan serius sampai alisnya menekuk, dan Sirius bisa melihat bahwa Lupin juga tidak memiliki teman sebangku. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari Lupin, tapi suara James memanggilnya dari kelas sebelah. Oleh sebab itu, ia melepaskan pandangannya, dan kembali berlari masuk ke kelas asalnya, meninggalkan ambang pintu yang sempat ia gunakan untuk memandangi Lupin.

...Sebetulnya, ia tidak tahu alasan jelas apa yang membuatnya ingin sekali memandangi Lupin tadi.

**.**

**.**

Remus menguap di bangkunya, dan ia menatap kesal kumpulan anak-anak perempuan yang sedang bergosip itu. Bukannya ia berpikiran negatif—tapi mereka itu duduk mengelilingi satu meja, bicara berbisik-bisik dengan suara yang bisa terdengar, dan kadang Remus bisa menangkap beberapa nama dari kumpulan penggosip itu. Seperti nama Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, atau Rosier.

Ah. Bosan sekali ia. Remus cukup menyukai Geografi, dan pengajarnya, Mr Black, sangat menyenangkan. Dan karena marganya sama dengan Sirius Black, Remus jadi kepikiran tentang orang itu.

Ia cukup kesal saat Potter mengganggunya tadi, karena.. Sirius Black itu tidak membuat Potter berhenti. Setidaknya, Sirius Black itu tahu 'kan bahwa yang dilakukan Potter itu salah? Dan mereka sahabat. Harusnya Black menghentikan Potter.

Uhm. Bukan maksudnya ia ingin dilindungi tapi 'kan—teman yang baik itu teman yang menyadarkan saat sedang salah, bukan diam saja...

Ketika matanya berputar memandangi kelas, bola matanya terhenti ketika sosok tinggi berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat, sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, menghitung entah apa, dan Remus cepat-cepat membuka bukunya, mengambil pensil terdekat, lalu mulai menulis.

Ia.. Remus tidak mengetahui apa penyebab yang membuat dirinya sendiri gugup, dan Remus merasakan pipinya memanas ketika sensasi itu kembali merayap di kulitnya—ketika mata Sirius Black kembali terpancang pada dirinya—dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Oleh sebab itu, Remus berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada sebuah titik di kertas yang sedang dicoretnya, supaya Sirius Black tidak tahu bahwa pipinya memanas dan berwarna merah.

Kemudian, sensasi _itu_ menghilang, dan Remus menghela nafas lega setelah memastikan bahwa Sirius Black sudah kembali ke kelas asalnya. Mata cokelatnya turun, dan wajahnya kembali memanas—dan lebih panas—ketika ia melihat coretan di buku oleh tangannya sendiri.

Ia menulis nama _Sirius Black_, di antara coretan-coretan berupa benang kusut dan—Remus berjanji ia tidak akan membiarkan tangannya menulis tanpa perintah otaknya lagi.

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Hey, Pad," panggil James, dan Sirius menoleh melihat sahabat berkacamatanya sedang memandangi sesuatu di ujung sana. "Evans cantik, ya. Bahkan dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat warna matanya yang sehijau pohon-pohon di hutan tropis."

Sirius mendengus, lalu mengikuti arah pandangan James. Ada Lily Evans disana, berjalan bersama teman perempuannya, sambil membawa sebuah kotak kado berwarna biru muda. "Kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama dari kemarin-kemarin, Prongs," keluhnya.

"Aku tidak bosan mengatakannya."

"Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Sirius, mengubah topik pembicaraan, "Evans membawa kotak hadiah. Bisa saja itu untuk anak laki-laki."

"Cemburu? Yang benar saja," kata James, tertawa. "Kotak hadiah itu hanya untuk anak kuper itu, kau tahu. Memang benar sih, untuk cowok, tapi aku hanya sangat sedikit cemburu. Tidak mungkin anak kuper semacam Lupin bisa merebut Evans dariku. Evans butuh cowok macho, bukan cowok kutu buku lemah macam Lupin."

"Lupin?" ulang Sirius, menulikan diri dari penghinaan James terhadap Lupin.

"Kupingmu tersumbat apaan? Aku bilang—"

"Bukan," potong Sirius. "Ini _Birthday_ Lupin?"

"Yaiyalah," kata James, dan mendadak sebuah cengiran jahil membentuk bibirnya. "Kau mau mengganggunya?"

Tidak. Tidak, ia dan Lupin bukan musuh lagi. Beberapa kali mereka bertemu, dan tidak pernah ada pandangan membenci atau marah selama ini. Semuanya terasa damai—dan Sirius tak ingin merusaknya. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena Sirius juga tidak menemukan jawabannya. James memang belum tahu, sih, tapi suatu saat nanti, mungkin Sirius akan memberitahu James agar berhenti mengganggu Lupin. Karena itu, ia berpikir, sampai cengiran yang identik nakalnya dengan James muncul.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dekati Evans, dan aku," Sirius mengusul, "Yang mengurus Lupin. Bagaimana?"

James tertawa, lalu menepuk bahu Sirius penuh sukacita. "Bagus, bagus, itu keren. Brilian," kata James, lalu bangkit berdiri, berjalan (baca: berlari) mengikuti Evans, dan Sirius ikut berjalan (berlari, sebetulnya).

Sesampainya, James mengacak rambut hitamnya yang sudah liar, dan menyapa Evans dengan gaya minta perhatian. Sirius cepat-cepat bertanya ke anak di sebelah Evans tanpa basa-basi (malas juga kalau sudah dengar James menggombal-gombal),

"Dimana Lupin?"

Anak perempuan di sebelah Evans menatapnya kaget, lalu pipinya memerah. Sirius nyengir, ketampanannya memang sangat mencolok, ya? Narsis sekali. "L-Lupin... dia ada di kelas, kami baru saja akan memberikan kado ini—"

Ia tidak peduli lagi pada perkataan anak perempuan itu, dan Sirius segera berlari meninggalkan lapangan, menuju kelas Lupin yang dijamin pasti sepi karena hanya anak-anak yang melakukan ekstrakurikuler yang berada di luar asrama. Sirius berlari hingga sampai di depan ruang kelas sepi. Ada sosok Remus Lupin yang duduk di salah satu kursi, sibuk mengubek-ngubek isi tasnya.

Sirius masuk ke ruang kelas dengan langkah tanpa suara, merasa adrenalinnya terpompa karena, akhirnya, ia bisa bertemu Lupin tanpa James di sisinya. Bukannya ia ingin menjauh dari James, tapi Sirius bisa melihat bahwa Lupin kurang menyukai kehadiran James.

"Hey," sapa Sirius senormal mungkin, dan ia melihat Lupin terlonjak dan sebuah buku melayang dari tasnya dan jatuh ke lantai. Mata cokelat Lupin melebar menatapnya. Apa Sirius salah menyapa? "Maaf mengagetkanmu. Tidak bermaksud," tambah Sirius, nyengir.

Lupin menatapnya lagi, lalu mengangguk dan menolehkan kepalanya hingga Sirius tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Saat Sirius ingin bertanya, Lupin telah membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Bukan masalah," kata Lupin pelan. Rasanya asing mendengar suara Lupin berbicara kepadanya begitu. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sirius terdiam sesaat, lalu matanya menangkap buku Lupin yang tergeletak di lantai. Sirius mendekat ke arah meja Lupin, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil buku hitam polos itu. "Tidak ada," kata Sirius, memperhatikan sampulnya. "Malahan, aku yang membantumu."

Karena Sirius masih sibuk melihat buku itu, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Lupin. "Membantuku apa?" tanya Lupin.

Sirius melirik Lupin sambil nyengir. Ia membalikkan buku itu, dan melirik Lupin lagi kalau orang itu keberatan atau tidak. Tidak, karena Lupin hanya menunggu jawaban, bukan menarik bukunya kembali. "Aku membantumu supaya kesialan tidak menghampirimu," kata Sirius, dan membuka lembar-lembar pertama buku Lupin yang penuh dengan rangkuman pelajaran. "James tadi mengusulkan untuk mengganggumu. Tapi aku menghadangnya dengan cara pergi sendiri ke sini, sementara dia kusuruh _pedekate_ dengan Evans."

Lupin menatapnya, Sirius menatap balik—tangannya masih membuka lembaran-lembaran penuh tulisan rapi (yang berkebalikan dengan miliknya yang hancur berantakan), lalu ada segaris senyuman lebar di bibir Lupin, seolah anak itu tengah menahan tawanya. "Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau menangis."

Sirius nyengir. Rasanya lega bisa melihat senyuman terkulum di bibir Lupin, "Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya.

"Kedatanganmu sama saja dengan kesialan," kata Lupin, tertawa pada akhirnya, dan Sirius ikut tertawa karena tawa Lupin menular. "Maaf, tadi aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tahu," balas Sirius, masih nyengir. Ia kembali menatap lembaran buku Lupin yang sekarang kosong, dan terus membuka halaman demi halaman. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bercanda juga."

Lupin tersenyum, dan Sirius beruntung sebelumnya ia telah kembali menatap Lupin. "Aku juga tidak tahu sahabat James Potter bisa mengobrol denganku penuh kedamaian seperti ini," kata Lupin.

Sirius tertawa singkat, "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau soal itu," balas Sirius, dan ia melihat tinggal beberapa lembar yang belum ia buka di buku Lupin. "James dan aku memang sahabat, tapi kami..."

_Sirius Black_.

Ada namanya di lembaran buku itu, dan Sirius yakin tulisan itu tulisan Lupin. Sirius membalik halaman depan dengan tangannya yang lain, lalu berbalik lagi untuk melihat halaman yang tertulis namanya. Tulisan itu sungguhan tulisan Lupin. Sama dengan rangkumannya.

Sirius menutup bukunya, dan ia sadar mulutnya terbuka lalu segera menutupnya. Ia mengembalikan buku itu pada Lupin yang menatapnya bingung, dan ia menelan ludah banyak-banyak.

Lupin menatapnya agak bingung, dan ia menerima buku itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Lupin.

Sirius menggeleng, mulutnya terkunci berdasarkan perintah otaknya. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa, tapi teringat tujuan awalnya kemari, "Kau ulang tahun 'kan hari ini?" tanya Sirius memastikan.

Wajah Lupin memerah, dan ia mengangguk. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Evans," jawab Sirius, berbohong karena ia takut Remus bereaksi negatif, dan ia memandang manik cokelat Lupin penuh kesungguhan. "_Happy Birthday_."

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Lupin sambil tersenyum gugup. Ia tertawa renyah, dan menatap Sirius malu-malu. "Kau orang pertama yang mengatakannya."

"Sungguh?" tanya Sirius agak kaget. Untung juga Sirius menyuruh James untuk menahan Evans. "Apa aku pantas mendapatkannya?"

"Mendapatkan apa?" tanya Lupin, menaruh bukunya—yang ada, err, nama Sirius-nya—di atas meja.

"Mendapatkan gelar 'orang pertama yang mengucapkan _Happy Birthday_ padamu'," kata Sirius.

Lupin tertawa, "Tidak. Untuk apa? Aku tidak spesial," kata Lupin malu-malu lagi. Apakah Lupin paling tidak tahan kalau disanjung?

"Oh," balas Sirius. "Kau spesial, menurutku."

"Hah?" warna merah merambati pipi Lupin.

Aneh. Tadi Sirius menemukan buku Lupin dengan namanya, dan sekarang ia sendiri mengatakan bahwa Lupin itu spesial di matanya. Apa yang terjadi pada Sirius? "Kau spesial," ulang Sirius.

"Spesial apanya?" tanya Lupin, tampak frustasi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Benakku bilang begitu," kata Sirius, lalu mengedikkan bahunya. Ia ingin bertanya apa yang jadi maksud Lupin sampai menulis namanya di belakang buku...

"Kau orang yang aneh," komentar Lupin, tapi tidak menyinggung hati Sirius.

"Aku mau bertanya," Sirius menghirup nafas, dan membuangnya kasar penuh ketidaksopanan. Kalau ada Mother di sini, Sirius pasti sudah diceramah habis-habisan. "Bukumu itu," tunjuk Sirius, dan mata Lupin mengikutinya. "Kenapa ada namaku di belakangnya?"

Lupin menatapnya dengan mata melebar, "_Apa_?" tanyanya seperti sedang menonton film horor.

Sirius mengambil bukunya lagi, dan ia membuka lembar terakhir, dan menunjuk namanya yang terbaca di antara coretan abstrak Lupin. "Itu namaku," katanya, menunjuk tulisan 'Sirius Black', lalu menatap heran Lupin. "Untuk apa kau menulis namaku?"

Lupin terperangah, dan ia merebut bukunya dari tangan Sirius dengan kasar. Lupin berdiri, tingginya hanya sampai hidung Sirius, dan menatapnya marah dengan manik-manik cokelat yang menajam.

"Aku _tidak_ pernah mengizinkan _kau_ mengetahui _apa yang menjadi privasiku_," desis Lupin penuh penekanan, dan ia mendorong Sirius ketika melewati lelaki berambut gelap itu dengan langkah tergesa.

Sirius terdiam, hatinya meredup dan ia tidak merasa nyaman— seolah ada besi pengganjal di sela tenggorokannya, tapi yang membuatnya paling tidak enak adalah getaran samar dalam suara Lupin. Biarpun nyaris tidak terdengar, Sirius tahu penyebab getaran itu muncul.

Lupin menahan emosinya. Entah dalam bentuk marah, kesal, kecewa, atau...

...ingin menangis.

**.**

**.**

Remus terus berlari, kakinya terpompa menjejak tanah dengan kecepatan yang takkan bisa dicapainya kecuali di waktu genting, dan ia berkali-kali mengirimkan tatapan membunuh pada buku tulis bisu yang dipegangnya. Ketika dadanya terasa sakit dan sampai di sebuah koridor yang berdebu dan sepi, Remus berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Bodoh," rutuk Remus di antara potongan nafasnya. "Bodoh, _bodoh_, _**bodoh**_! Kenapa aku tidak langsung menghapus coretan _tidak_ berguna itu?"

Remus berhenti menggerutu karena nafasnya benar-benar habis dan ia harus terdiam untuk beberapa saat agar pengaturan nafasnya stabil.

"Bodoh," kata Remus lagi pada dirinya sendiri setelah nafasnya kembali normal. "Kenapa... kenapa..."

Kenapa Remus bisa sebodoh itu? Sirius bisa-bisa berprasangka buruk padanya. Sirius bisa menganggap Remus itu aneh, dan menjauh lagi darinya. Atau yang lebih buruk; Sirius jadi lebih memilih mem-_bully_ dirinya seperti James Potter!

Oh, Remus tidak ingin kehilangan Sirius sebagai temannya!

Remus mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak. Ketika sadar buku itu masih berada di genggamannya, Remus mengernyit jijik dan melotot pada sampul bukunya.

"Kubakar kau," ancam Remus penuh dendam, dan ia baru merasakan rasanya kesal sekesal-kesalnya saat ini. "Dan abunya akan kuhanyutkan ke selokan. Biar mati saja sekalian."

Rupanya Remus memang betulan bodoh. Orang mana yang mengumpat-ngumpat dan mengancam sebuah buku yang bahkan tidak bisa bernafas? Betapa labilnya otak Remus...

"Remy?"

Remus kaget—debaran jantungnya langsung meningkat—tapi kembali tenang ketika suara itu milik seorang gadis berambut merah gelap panjang yang dikenalinya muncul dengan tatapan cerah.

"Lily," balas Remus, menggenggam kuat-kuat bukunya sampai bukunya pasti tak tertolong lagi. "Ada apa?"

Lily tersenyum lebar, dan ia menyodorkan kotak berlapis kertas kado dengan pita cokelat keemasan ke tangan Remus yang langsung menjatuhkan bukunya. "Selamat Ulang Tahun," kata Lily, dan ia memeluk singkat Remus bersama kotak kado dari gadis itu. "Kuharap kau memiliki hari Ultah yang paling bagus." tambahnya, dan mata hijau Lily terarah ke buku yang diinjak Remus. "Itu bukumu?"

"Oh," kata Remus, melihat ke bawah, dan menginjak bukunya lagi. "Iya. Buku rongsokan. Baru tadi mau kubuang," jelasnya, dan ia tersenyum tulus pada Lily. "Terima kasih untuk hadiahmu. Aku baru mendapatkannya pertama kali dalam beberapa tahun ini."

"Benarkah?" mata Lily melebar. "Kalau begitu, kau harus menerima lebih banyak hadiah lagi! Mau jalan-jalan, tidak? Karena hanya boleh keluar sekolah di akhir pekan, sebaiknya—"

"Tidak perlu, Lily," potong Remus, merasa malu. Lily itu gadis yang terlalu baik. "Pemberian kadomu saja sudah membuatku sangat senang."

Lily tertawa kecil, "Tapi, kau harus menerima hadiah lagi, Remy. Kita 'kan sahabat, dan aku suka memberi hadiah pada sahabatku."

Remus terharu, dan ia tersenyum lagi pada Lily. Betapa beruntungnya Remus bisa memiliki sahabat seperti Lily. "K-kalau kau tidak keberatan..."

"Tidak sama sekali," balas Lily, dan menarik tangan Remus yang tidak memegang kado. "Ayo, kembali ke asrama bareng-bareng. Aku malas kalau sendirian—nanti ada Potter yang menghadangku."

_Tidak ada_ Remus atau _ada_ Remus itu tetap membuat Lily dihadang James Potter 'kan? "Kurasa kehadiranku itu tidak berpengaruh pada kemunculan James Potter..." gumam Remus.

Lily menggeleng, "Tidak. Itu berpengaruh," kata Lily. "Kau bisa menahan Sirius Black, dan aku akan memarahi James supaya menjauh pergi."

Remus terkesiap dalam hati. Dirinya menahan Sirius? Memang apa yang selama ini dilihat Lily? Apakah benar Remus bisa membuat Sirius.. tertahan?

"Oh, kayak kau tidak tahu saja," kata Lily tiba-tiba, seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. "Setiap ada kau, Sirius di sebelah James itu jadi tampak tidak terlalu menyebalkan, tahu. Dan kalau aku berjalan bersamamu ketika ada Potter atau Black, aku tidak perlu repot menangani Black juga karena Black suka diam sendiri. Entah karena kehadiranmu atau memang Black naksir padamu—"

"_Naksir_?" potong Remus, wajah memanas dan ia tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk meninggikan suara. "T-tidak mungkin. Mustahil."

"Itu tidak mustahil," balas Lily, masih memimpin jalan melewati koridor-koridor yang telah kosong. "Kalau kau melihatnya dari pandanganku, aku dua pertiga yakin kalau Black itu—suka padamu."

**.**

**.**

**Tebese**

**Hana's Footnote::  
**Huwa. *blinks* HUWAAAA maafkan diriku, **Phantomhive Black Lupin**, kalo malah tebese gini (dan ancur parah)... Hana ga kuat! Banyak banget ide bergerombol pengen ditulis, dan batin Hana bilang dipotong aja disini dulu *lebay* Hiks **;_;** sedih rasanya. Udah lama, tersendat2 WB, kena tabestry syndrome lagi. *mampus di pelukan Remy* *dihajar Sirius* *ditendang Muth* oke, terima kasih atas waktunya membaca! **:,) **Hana harap ga jelek2 amat deh... maaf untuk para shipper SBRL kalo fic Hana ga bermutu! #stres #tidurlagi

**Peyukcium,**

**-Hana,  
**Finished: 21st of June, 2012.


End file.
